RWBY Collaboration: The Sins of Remnant (Revamp)
by Avis B
Summary: Throughout the history of Remnant, there have been stories of legends depicted as fairy tales, passed down through the generations. Such a tale would the 'The Story of the Seasons' where four maidens were blessed with an unnatural mastery over the element we know as dust. This tale is about the seven people who are cursed with the Sin's of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

After a lengthy discussion with Uzai and Quake a while ago, we all decided to revamp the existing chapters. This is taking time due to our commitments with work, Study, and unforeseen circumstances (one of them is my house being flooded by a busted pipe). So we are re uploading this story to make it less confusing. We hope that the process will not take long, and we will be back up to speed.

Thank You

Avis B

* * *

**Chapter One: Bad Fiery Luck**

Throughout the history of Remnant, there have been stories of legends that are depicted as fairy tales, passed down through the generations. Such a tale would the 'The Story of the Seasons' where four maidens were blessed with an unnatural mastery over the element we know as dust. Like this tale, there many more which have been theorized to be born from fact.

There is such a tale similar to 'The Story of the Seasons' however far less known in this age, it's a tale that has no name which revolves around a group of unique individuals known as 'Shapers'. The story itself is rather vague on their motives but it implies that these individuals do appear when Remnant herself faces the darkest times after the heavens themselves have moved.

What makes these individuals so unique is that have each share a special characteristic trait, that resembles one of the deadly sins of mankind, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride, and Sorrow. Well so the story is told, however this tale itself is one that most don't know or have even heard off. So the story may have shifted with each telling from generation to generation. However now Remnant herself in such a state that it mirrors the requirements need for these certain individuals to appear.

Ever since the event known as the 'Fall of Beacon' the citizens of Remnant have been splintered. A hundred years has passed, and the situation with the Kingdoms still hasn't improved. The social hierarchy threatens to tear Altas asunder, the kingdom of Vale still tries to rebuild and reclaim the land they lost. Throughout the chaos of what has happened over those hundred years, the shadows of Mistral have managed to take hold of their kingdom and ensure that they are superior force no matter what the appearances look like.

Vacuo faces an internal conflicts similar to that of Altas, ever since the destruction of Menagerie, the Faunus had fled to the only real place that they are welcomed… Vacuo… the golden rule of their kingdom is that if you can survive there, you are welcomed… however though they may be welcomed, the citizens of Vacuo will still fight to keep their lands.

To top it off, eighteen years prior there was an major celestial event, an planetary alignment. The heavens themselves have moved during the darkest times of Remnant…. Just like how it's depicted in that tale regarding those unique individuals.

In Vacuo City there are people who do not know it yet, but their destinies are linked and intertwined to one another. These people were scattered about the city, out and about doing their own business. Like the City Mall district where most of the department stores and food establishments are located, with all kinds of people who are going about their business.

'Excuse me. Pardon me" said a sheepish feminine voice that moved through the crowded streets of the market area heading towards the food district of the mall area.

This person was not typically dressed like most people around her, as she managed to find some space to walk without feeling constricted by other pedestrians. She wore a tattered brown cloak, that reached down to her equally tattered boots.

"Look at those rags. You do not want to go near her, she might be dangerous" a faint comment was said near the cloaked girl causing her to look for the source of the comment.

Quickly glancing around nervously with her light brown eyes to no avail, she had let out a drawn out sigh "Geez... I don't want to start trouble already" the cloaked girl whispered to herself "After all…. It took me a whole year, just to build up the courage to come to the city again" she added when a shop caught her eye.

"Yes!" She said with glee visibly excited to what she saw in the distance. "_Taylor's Golden Weave. The only place to get the best clothing fabrics ever!"_ she thought with much enthusiasm before walking to the store with a skip in her step.

"It must be my lucky day!" She said lastly to herself as she held a bright smile, almost forgetting that she was nervous moments ago.

Moments later... "Ah choo!" a young man sneezed, who happened to be walking into the Mall area. "Excuse me" he pardon himself as he adjusted his dark blue bandana. It was the only thing keeping his shaggy brown hair tamed and from falling into his sleepy purple eyes.

This young man covered his mouth as he yawned, with his left hand as he walked through the crowd. _"Man… Why is it so busy around here?" _He thought in his mind as he shifted past person after person who took their time walking along the sidewalk.

"Guess I could get something to…" The brown haired male said before one of his brown boots caught the edge of slightly raised sidewalk slab "Eaaat!" he finished his sentence.

Bracing for impact against the concrete sidewalk, the young male had become quite a solid mass, only being five foot and four inches tall. Instead of hitting the sidewalk, he had landed into the back of a man who was definitely larger than him. The impact had pushed the taller person forward, stumbling trying to regain his balance.

"Oh no...:" the man with the blue bandana said in worry "Not again!" he added with fear hoping that no one will get hurt.

Meanwhile back at Taylor's Golden Weave, the cloaked girl was walking out with a bag under her right arm "Thank you Taylor!" she thanked the store owner who was an elderly gentleman standing behind the front counter.

"Don't worry Scarlett, I hope that those materials work wonders for you" Taylor the store owner replied as he gave a farewell wave to the cloaked girl who he called Scarlett.

As soon as she left the store she turned into the path of the man that was trying to regain his balance. "Wha… ahhh!" she yelled as the man had fallen onto her.

The two fell to the ground with a loud thud, with pedestrians near the pair giving an audible 'ooo' sound. Scarlett flicked her light ash blonde hair, that was now not in her usual bob style from her face to see a man on top of her. "Argh!" she quickly screamed.

"Get... Off…. ME... YOU…. PERVERT!" She said with each word getting more angrier than before. In between each word she spoke, if you close enough you could hear a slight mechanical sound.

A another loud thud was heard, and the man that was on top of Scarlett had flown off her with a trail of flames that extinguished itself out soon after it was seen. The poor man had bounced past the man with the blue bandana, who saw the whole thing happened.

"_Dam it Tyrian! Why do you have to start something now with your bad luck!" _he thought to himself in third person.

The source of the flames that were there, had led back to Scarlett whos fist was extended out. It was clear that she had punched the man, but what drew in people's attention was the metal and leather gauntlet that was steaming with heat.

"_She's smoking... hot?"_ Tyrian thought once again with the pun unintentionally said.

A friend of the person who had flown past Tyrian went to his aid "Hey Bro! Are you okay?" he asked as he checked if he was alright. His friend was knocked out cold, from the blow from Scarlett which made him visibly angry.

"You little bitch! I'll show you!" the other male expletively said as he stormed past Tyrian "Watch out buddy this is not going to be pretty" the man quickly said to Tyrian as he walked past.

Scarlett was standing up from being on the floor "Wait where is my…" she said frantically looking around until she saw the burned up bag that she was carrying from out of the store.

"Hey girly!" the friend of the other man said, as he stormed his way to Scarlett "Listen here… You're going to apologise to my friend, you little…" he stopped mid sentence as he saw Scarlett acting like she was frustrated.

The fiery blonde eyes seemed to glow slightly red "My fabric… I just got it, and you have ruined it!" She roared as she turned around, and threw a straight left punch revealing another leather and metal gauntlet.

The punch made contact in the center of the chest of the man, that stormed up to Scarlett. A audible mechanical whine came to life as her fist first made contact, before shooting out a blast of fire engulfing the man. Soon enough the man flew out of the fire ball with force, skidding along the ground to a stop near his friend.

Tyrian looked at the two unconscious males near himself, and started to worry if Scarlett would go for him next. _"They did not ruin your bag, but your fiery attitude did...:" _he thought as he was about to leave the area before he joined the two men on the floor.

As Tyrian was about to leave, he was stopped by a gentleman with dark skin, slicked back golden hair, forest green eyes, dressed in a formal black suit. "Mr Tyrian Ravencroft. Your bad luck seems to follow you everywhere you go" the man in the black suit spoke to him.

"Oh, um yeah, i guess you could say it's a curse?" Tyrian replied back nervously. "Who are you?" he asked the man in the suit.

The man in the suit looked Tyrian up and down, before handing him a red arm band with Shades Academy crest on it. "You have enrolled into Shade Academy and we have been requested to escort you along with Miss Scarlett Dawn to the academy" He explained as he looked over to a Faunus man in a similar suit as well, who was calming the fiery blonde down. "It seems that we are in luck, as we have found Miss Dawn with you". Continued the suited man as he motioned to Tyrian to walk along with Scarlett, which he complied with.

Tyrian had looked over to Scarlett, who was franticly flicking through somehting on her scroll. She was clearly annoyed and worried at the same time, as she looked through her scroll. _"What a way to start my day…"_ Tyrian thought finally.

As the man in the black formal suit and his associate escorted both Tyrian and Scarlett away from the shopping district much to the blonde's dismay, a large crowd of people had formed wondering what caused the disturbance. With all the nearby citizens distracted by what occurred outside Taylor's Golden Weave, there was one person who has happily weaving through the crowd, partaking in the wares that hanged from the racks as well as from the belts of the distracted viewers.

This person had an smile, full of joy and excitement on her face as she made her way to some of the clothing racks of a clothing store nearby to Taylor's Golden Weave. Grabbing an elegantly designed dressed right off the clothing rack with a single motion. The girl did a twirl which ended right in front of tall mirror, holding the dress against her rather curvaceous figure, she began to judge how she would look wearing such an elegant and high quality item.

The dress itself contrasted well with her ivory skin, she couldn't help but turn and twist to get different angles of this dress, occasionally brushing her shoulder length carmine coloured hair to the side. Satisfied with the dress in her hands, she simply dropped it and moved on. The strange thing was as that girl left, there was no sign of the dress she held as it just simply vanished.

As the girl continued weave through the crowd like it was some of sort dance to her. Every now and then the ears on top of her head resembling a bobcat would twitch, as something that interested her came into sight. Just like the dress before she would easily find the object of interest in her hands unbeknownst to the actual owner, admiring it greatly for a short period of time then dropping by her side.

Like before these objects would make no sound as they fell, some being items that would make a large racket if they collided with the ground. But this wasn't the case, with each item she dropped would simply just vanish. As the girl continued moving from the now dispersing crowd, a ray of light caught her attention. She quickly look around trying to find the source of the ray, until her yellowish green eyes locked on it.

It was a reflection of the sun's light from an silver pocket watch, despite spotting it from such a distance the girl could easily tell it was excellently crafted and that she must have it. The owner of this watch seemed to be one of those business types judging by the attire that person wore. Fortunately for the girl, following this woman was rather easy as the woman's light brown rabbit ears stood out amongst the crowd.

The girl followed her target for a while, always making her to not give any her intentions. Simply waiting for the right moment to take that pocket watch. The urge and desire to obtain that watch grew like wildfire within the girl, making her get rather impatient with every passing moment that watch wasn't in her possession which made resisting that urge to just snatching it right then and there even harder.

_'Patience, Kana' _the girl thought to herself. _'Just be a little more patient. You've never failed to get a catch like this. You won't fail any time soon. Just be patient.'_

Despite the ever growing itch to just snatch the watch, Kana the girl with bobcat ears, did her very best to restrain herself. She couldn't take the risk of being caught just because she couldn't be patient. She gave herself a pat on the back for being quiet and not doing anything drastic just to get the watch. She was even more proud of herself when the rabbit woman finally came to a stop in the middle of a large crowd, taking the opportunity to stand right behind her.

Before she could grab her desired prize, Kana heard many excited whispers along the crowd as well as clicking noises of what she could only assume to be cameras. She turned her yellow-green eyes to what looked to be a small fashion show. There were at least four models going down there catwalk, but only one of the models received the most attention.

Donning a long white dress was a human girl whose form took everyone's breath away. Red hair, long and flowing, cascaded down to her waist, accentuating milky skin that belonged to heavenly curves and a voluptuous chest which Kana notice that they larger than her own. The red headed maiden winked one of her blue eyes at the crowd and even went as far as to blow everyone a kiss.

The bobcat found her opportunity to seize that treasure she desired with every fibre in her body, as the crowd surrounding the rabbit faunus fawned over the model's actions on stage. Even the rabbit faunus stopped to admire that model, that moment was all that kana needed as she slipped in and took that silver pocket watch from the pockets of the rabbit faunus.

With the pocket watch firmly in her grasp, Kana quickly need to made her way through the crowd. Normally she would take some time to admire the item she has taken before dropping it and moving on, but this pocket watch was special. She couldn't place the feeling but it felt like it was calling out to her. When Kana made it far that densely populated crowd surrounding the stage, she quickly let go of pocket watch.

As the pocket watch fell towards the ground, a sense of accomplish filled her heart until a flash of green out of the corner of eye caught her attention. Kana quickly turned around to see what was but all she could she was the crowd and the pair of light brown rabbit ears. She smirked at the sight then continued on walking away from this crowded place.

Back at the stage with the fashion show still going on, the rabbit faunus let out a sigh "off all the people on the list… why did she assign me to get this one". The rabbit faunus started to recall all the information she was told about regarding that model with the red hair, she knew that getting a moment to speak with that red head was going to be challenging considering the social standings that her family has.

As the rabbit faunus was thinking of what to say when she approached that girl, an distinctive sound of an metal object closing nearby broke her train of thought. "Do you really think that Nyx could handle such a sensitive matter like this? Hey Sienna…. Also Brimstone is busy with the two from earlier" a feminine voice said in a slightly playful and mocking tone with a giggle at the end.

The rabbit faunus named Sienna heard that playful feminine voice and let out another sigh "You are really enjoying this…. Aren't you Headmistress" Sienna said. She didn't even bother with looking for the source of that playful voice, mainly because she knew that the Headmistress loved to toy with people.

The feminine voice giggled again "Maybe…. Well I leave you with this one dear as I've got my own playdate to attend to…" the owner of that voice giggled again before fading into the surrounding crowd leaving Sienna by herself to carry out her task.

As the sun light faded revealing the night's sky, in average sized apartment hidden away depth in the residential area of Vacuo City. Kana was happily inspecting the items that she took through the day. Her bed was covered in valuable jewellery and trinkets, as well some extremely high quality clothing. Whenever she was finished admiring the item, she would simply throw it on top of her bed than reach down to the floor and place her hand on her shadow.

As she came into contact with her shadow, her shadow would ripple like water allowing her hand pass right through. After a few moments she would remove her hand from her shadow along with another item that she acquired throughout the day. With every item she removed from her shadow, the anticipation grew within her as she always left the best items for last to admire.

With her bed in a complete mess with all the items she had stolen, she was finally up to that precious pocket watch. She longed to simply admire the high craftsmanship of that silver pocket watch, with a single glance she knew how rare that item was. As she reached into her shadow for the final time, something felt wrong…. very wrong. The item in her hand had the same weight as the pocket watch but the texture she felt was completely different. As anger grew within her, she quickly removed her hand from her shadow and saw that held a coffee mug instead of that pocket watch.

The sight of that coffee mug made her furious "No.. no no no no…." Kana said in a panic tone as she turned her entire room upside down in search of that watch. With every passing moment that she couldn't find the watch, the more furious she got. With the entire room in a complete mess with no signs of the item she desired the most, she screamed "WHERE IS IT!"

Kana had reached her boiling point, she glared at that coffee mug which was sitting in the cleanest spot on the floor. It was almost like the mug was mocking, she quickly grabbed the mug and was about to shatter it into a thousand pieces by throwing it at the wall. By breaking this accursed mug, it would make her feel a little bit better however as she went to throw the mug, she heard a commotion coming from her kitchen of all places.

Hearing this strange noise coming from her own kitchen, Kana quickly ducked down and place her free hand into her shadow. She pulled a scythe out from her shadow and proceeded to the kitchen. Upon entering kitchen Kana saw the strangest sight, sitting at the kitchen table sat a girl in her early teens with a coffee cup in her hand and the kettle freshly boiled nearby.

The young girl looked up at Kana as she entered the room, as Kana's eyes met the young girl's a cold shiver went down her spine. Something about this girl felt wrong "Now sweetie…. Come….Sit…." the way this girl spoke was similar that of a person who has lived a long time. The young girl notice that Kana had a firm grip on her weapon, a big cheeky grin appeared on the young girls face "now….. Now… there is no need for that" the girl said with a slight serious tone as her basil green eyes focused on Kana's weapon.

When that girl spoke the cold shiver would appear again causing Kana's grip on her weapon to loosen and slip out her hand, falling back into her shadow. Just being in the presence of this girl was overwhelming for Kana, whenever that girl spoke Kana couldn't help but follow every direction that girl gave. What made it worse was that the girl seemed to be enjoying herself at Kana's expense, even commenting on her weapon disappearing into her shadow being a neat trick.

Kana struggled to be in the presence of this girl with every fibre of her body screaming at her to run. However when the girl pulled out that silver pocket watch, the same one that Kana was desperately trying to find moments ago. That fear quickly turned into anger as she gave a feral growl.

"Hey! That's mine! How did you get that!?" She demanded.

"A magician never reveals her secrets, young lady," the girl said, smiling.

"Give it back! It's mine!" Kana yelled.

The intruder hummed softly. "And why, pray tell should I do that?"

"Because I said it's mine!"

"Well aren't you awfully possessive," the girl teased. "especially since this object don't even _belong _to you~" she said giving Kana a glare that sent shivers down her spine, giving Kana that paralysing sensation that she felt when she first met that girl. The girl just gave another cheeky smirk which infuriate Kana even more however the girl didn't care as opened the case of the pocket watch. "No matter how many times I get this fixed, it always runs slow"

The girl gave a soft expression as she gazed at the photo that was stuck on the internal face of the cover. It was a group photo of eight people with very different backgrounds, one of them looked like a nun and right in the middle of that group photo was that young girl. The photo itself looked rather old however that young girl looks actually the same as she does now like she herself was frozen in time.

That slight distraction from the photo was enough off an opportunity for Kana to get back what was rightfully hers, as she was the one who took it in the first place. All she had to do was grab the watch and dive for any shadow then she would be able to get away with her prize. Taking that opportunity Kana drove for the pocket watch only to watch it ever so slightly dangle just out of her grasp as the vision of her own table came into view really fast.

With a solid thud Kana slammed in her table, the young girl had grabbed Kana's wrist just after taunting her with the watch then forced her body to collide with the surface of the table. Feeling slightly concussed Kana heard the little girl laugh some more "My…. My…. you always took pride in your fast hands… didn't you Miss…. Kana…. Carmine…. But let me tell you something…. You ain't the only one with fast hands"

Kana froze when she heard that girl say her full name with a combination of malice and joy in her voice "So shall we get down to business?... You have been rather a busy little bee haven't you…. Six weeks ago a rather nice painting of shooting stars across Vacuo's night sky went missing and….. Ohh…. Look at that…. It's right over there" The girl said, her grip on Kana's wrist remain strong enough to pin her to the table as the girl took some joy in pointing out all the major items Kana stole and when. An extremely cold, freezing cold shiver went down her spine as she saw that blissful smile on that girls face "I have been keeping an eye on you Miss Carmine"

As Kana was pinned against the table she started to remember tales she heard a while back from random people whenever she was on the prowl to steal something. These tales were scarily similar to what is currently happening to her now and they involve a certain individual with a reputation that would put fear into anyone if they knew they were been hunted by this person… the "Basilisk" Kana softly spoke which only made that girl smile even more.

"Ohh…. you have heard of me" the girl mocked "Now what you to do with you… hmmm…. Now normally we would throw someone like you into the deepest darkest hole we could find…. But…." the girl but this time each word she was drenched in venom. Kana now knowing who this girl was, desperately tried to break the Basilisk's hold. As she struggled the girls smile grew until she just let go, all energy Kana put into breaking free made her fly back into her chair.

"I have a better idea….." the girl spoke as Kana watched those basil green eyes turn a golden colour "Welcome to Shade Academy Miss Carmine". Those were the last words Kana heard before her entire world went black.

The young girl rubbed her eyes in discomfort "Well that makes three… I wonder how Sienna is handling her little task" she said with a smile reaching for the now cold cup of coffee. Letting out a sigh that her beloved beverage had gone cold, she noticed her scroll ring "Hello… yes…. this is the Headmistress Basil Serpentine…." she answered "no…. I'm not busy…. in fact I just finished up what i had planned for tonight"

As the phone call when on and on, the person talking to Basil gave her some rather good news regarding locations and sightings of more people with interesting traits. Being unable to hold in her joy, soon as the call end Basil quickly dialed a trusted professor "Evening Brimstone, can you organise some people to my location…. Also I have received some more leads regarding the other potential students"

Meanwhile at the more higher class portion of Vacuo stood rabbit Faunus named Sienna, she was standing in front rather large estate with the name Amaranth on the gate. Sienna sigh as she questioned why did Basil choose her for this assignment. "Why couldn't Jacobee handle this?" She mumbled to herself. "He's much better when it comes to this stuff than I am. Or maybe Nyx?... Nevermind, Nyx would never be handle something like this without breaking someone's bones."

Finally admitting defeat, the rabbit faunus went over to the speaker beside the gate and pressed the button to ring the bell. She only needed to wait for two seconds before the intercom turned on.

"_Amaranth estate. How may I assist you?"_

Sienna noted that this must be one of the workers of the estate. "My name is Sienna Kottontale, a professor from Shade Academy," she said politely. "I've come to speak to Annalise Amaranth"

It was silent for a moment before the gates started to open up. The rabbit faunus was surprised at how easy it was before walking forward.

Within the large estate, down in the dining hall, four people sat at the large dining table. At the head of the dining table was a man in his late forties with dark maroon hair slicked back, milky skin and blue eyes holding nothing now than indifference. His attire was that of a black dress shirt, and a maroon suit. Beside him was a woman with the same milky skin tone and red hair that was worn up in a bun, she was wearing an elegant magenta coloured dress and was sitting there ever so patiently. Beside her was a boy around the age of 18, having the same red hair as the woman and the same milky skin. Unlike the man, however, his hair was lightly tousled about and his attire was that of a white dress shirt and red orange pants.

The man at the head of the table was getting impatient as the fourth party member on his other side refused to make eye contact with him as she delicately ate her food. Beside him was the same model from the fashion show at the mall.

"Annalise," he demanded towards the model. "I asked you a question."

The model gave him a sarcastic grin. "Apologies, Father," she said. "I dozed off a bit. What was the question?"

The man, Annalise's father gave a grimace. "Did one of our business associates see you after the show?" He spoke in an commanding tone "He said that he was going to discuss with you about the latest dust thread."

The model, Annalise just sighed. "Yes, he was there," she answered flatly. "We discussed the patterns that the thread would be made into and it will look absolutely gorgeous."

"Good, the new project will proceed as scheduled," he said, satisfied with his daughter's answer.

For a moment Annalise felt the urge to stab into the steak with such a raging force, but she decided to remained calmm instead and continued to eat with grace and elegance. "How was the fashion show, Anna," the boy across from her asked.

"It was dazzling as always~" she responded with a genuine smile.

"Don't you mean _you _were dazzling as always?" He teased. "I've heard the way people talk about you, sis. You always seem to leave the crowd begging for more~".

Annalise giggled at her brother. "Aw, you flatter me too much, Erin~".

The boy named Erin was going to respond, but their father beat him to it. "So long as things go smoothly, especially with your modeling career, the Amaranth family business will continue to stay afloat," he said bluntly. "You've done well these past few years. Far better than worthless Franz ever could."

A large noise echoed throughout the dining causing to turn and see a sharp knife stabbed right into the table, held by the model with a tight smile that was quivering with rage.

"Father, please don't talk about big brother Franz like that" she demanded.

"Hey, come on, sis! No need to be hostile!" Erin said with a nervous smile.

Their father gave a warning glare towards his daughter, but didn't retort anything and simply scoffed. "It would be best to listen to your younger brother, Annalise" he said.

Annalise returned the glare, but nodded before removing the knife from the table.

"I wish you two would stop trying to find a reason to provoke each other," the woman beside Erin said. "It hasn't been a full week, and the new table is already ruined."

"Mother, maybe we should try investing in a metal table this time," Erin suggested casually.

"Don't be ridiculous, Erin," their mother said as she scoffed at the remark "Besides Metal is sooo barbaric and no way near as stylish!"

The model resisted the urge to roll her beautiful blue eyes at her mother's lecture of style. She had long grown used to her mother's pointless chit chat, same as Erin. However, she perked up at the sight of the head butler.

"Master August…." he said formally, "there is a woman, who claims to be from Shade Academy, here to see Lady Annalise."

August Amaranth, their father sighed. "Let her in" he ordered.

The model perked up even more at the mention of someone from Shade Academy. It made her a little eager to see what they wanted from her. She felt a little impatient as the head butler left to retrieve their visitor, but could you blame her? Someone from Shade Academy wanted to talk to her and she wanted to see why. Annalise relaxed when the head butler finally arrived with a rabbit faunus woman, and the model noted that she was very beautiful.

"Annalise Amaranth?" The woman asked.

"Yes, that's me," the redhead responded.

"I am Sienna Kottontale, A professor from Shade Academy" Sienna greeted with a polite smile. "On behalf of the academy, and the headmistress herself, I have come to inform you that you have been invited to the academy to study and become a huntress."

Annalise's blue eyes widened in surprise, not even bothering to take note of her father's scoff. "My daughter has no time for such a wasteful career," he said bluntly. "She's far too busy with her modeling schedule, and we still have business associates to meet with for the latest project."

The rabbit faunus smiled as she dug into her pocket. "The Headmistress thought you might say that," she replied calmly. "So she took the liberty of arranging a few things." Sienna pulled out her scroll and opened up a few files. "Miss Amaranth's manager has agreed to days where she can do photoshoots when she isn't in the middle of her studies, giving enough time for the other models to have their share of the spotlight. Your business associates were convinced to have monthly meetings with Miss Amaranth in order to keep the project in check."

Annalise listened to Sienna explain about who would be her chaperone when she was required to meet with the associates in a private place, while also silently laughing at the dumbfounded look her father had. It seems that the headmistress really thought of everything to make sure that August could not refuse this offer.

"Is there anything else I need to add?" Sienna asked politely once the explanation was complete.

August was silent for a moment before composing himself. "We-"

"I accept," Annalise said with a smile.

"Annalise!" August said in shock. "You can't be serious with this!"

"I am, Father," the redhead stated. "You know how skilled I am in long ranged combat, and I would like to do something meaningful besides modeling."

Before her father could speak of how foolish his child was being, Sienna cut him off with a grin "Welcome to Shade Academy, Miss Amaranth."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

We are not dead... Well not yet at least!

Sorry that we may have dropped from the face of the Earth, but we are still here. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year! I know that I did, beside of all that fun work I do for my job... (retail is like a tornado during the holidays).

* * *

Chapter Two: New Friends

With the start of the new academic year getting closer and closer with every new day, the staff of Shade Academy has been hectic making sure the academy grounds are in a condition befitting of the academy's name. When they are not tending to the preparations for the first semester, they are out and about searching the kingdom of Vacuo for people that are suitable to become huntsmen and huntresses.

For this very reason, the Headmaster has found herself in a rather peculiar place, a dark and dreary place full of metal bars and thick sandstone walls with endless corridors that seem to spiral deep into the ground. Admittedly Basil was somewhat surprised that one of the candidates she was searching for ended up being in a place like this. So she was reluctantly waiting in the foyer of this building with the armed guards nervously patrolling nearby.

She could tell that her presence alone was enough to make them all be on edge as none of them would even attempt to make eye contact and would hasten their step whenever they got close to her. These actions brought a smile to her face. She treated it like it was some form of entertainment considering the place they are currently residing. As amusing as it was, it eventually became tiresome and boring to her as she had to wait. The longer she had to wait for the more annoyed she got and after what felt like an eternity to the guards patrolling the area and forced to monitor what appeared to be a young girl constantly tapping her foot and periodically checking the time from a silver pocket watch.

The person who she had to meet in a couple of hours earlier finally appeared, it was a tall, large muscular man that ultimately towered over her, with a pair of bull-like horns on his head. Dressed in an entire befitting of a prison warden, with a cup of coffee in his hand and a big cheesy grin on his face "Welcome to Blackstone Caverns, the most secure prison in all of Vacuo… nay all of Sanus… so Headmistress…. what brings you here, to our fine establishment?"

Despite the wardens warm welcome, Basil was one not amused for a few reasons. The fact he knows who she is and still decided to take his time and most importantly, he made her wait then the audacity to appear holding one cup of coffee for himself finally. Basil just glared at the giant buffoon in right of her "What took you so long? Did you have to pick the beans by h…" she paused and almost gagged as the scent of the man's beverage reached her nose, it was the most disgusting and most vile thing ever known to man….. instant…. coffee.

"Hopeless the lot of you," she said, with such disdain in her voice, her words covered in venom as her eyes turned a golden colour. She would gladly wipe these fool of the face of remnant for this heinous display, but there is work to do, and she is here for a reason.

As the golden colour faded from her eyes, the prison warden left out a sigh of relief then tried to laugh it off. He hoped that his laughter was enough to hide the fact he physically shaken by the look that the headmistresses just gave. "Soooo…." The warden felt a cold shiver run does his spine as he heard the anger and annoyance in her voice, he could also think that gaze of hers upon "shall we get a move on then?... I rather not have any more of my day wasted…." she said in a tone that was full of disdain.

"Umm…. Oh right…. Right this way Headmistress" the warden said as he struggled to hold his composure and gesture to a doorway which had a staircase that spiral downwards. Seeing the headmistress move towards that doorway, he whispered underneath his breath "phew…. That was frightening. what they say about her is no joke."

As Basil gets closer to the doorway, she notices that big buffoon hasn't moved a step "well?... are you coming or not? Aren't you meant to be my guide?"

"Umm right," the warden hastily responses as he quickly catches up to her and takes the lead, showing her the way down to the cells via the long spiral staircase.

"Ooh…. One more thing…. Umm… What do I call you?" Basil says with that playful tone that she is known for so many years.

"Umm… Argus…. Argus Oxstein ma'am" Argus replies after finally regaining his composure.

"Well, Argus… I wouldn't believe everything that you hear…. After all, I hear that can be very bad for your health" Basil said, her words were covered in joy as well as malice.

The next couple of minutes as they walked down this long spiralling staircase with the door to the next section of the prison barely in sight, there was a suffocating silence between the two. The silence got on Argus' nerves, but he didn't know how to break it without invoking her wrath. There was a somewhat perplexing sensation to him, being a prison warden he has experienced a lot of bizarre and unnerving things. None of these things he dealt with could even compare to being in the presence of the Headmistress, who is in a foul mood. After a few more moments in this silence, Argus finally gave in and said "So…. Headmistress… you never answer my question, what brings you here?"

Argus braced himself for that cold feeling to appear when she is mad, but there was nothing, Basil just kept on walking and didn't even turn to acknowledge his question. "Argus…. I can safely guess that you have seen your fair share of inmates who are no more than mere children pass through this halls."

The sudden change in attitude from the Headmistress shook Argus as her question caught him by surprise "ummm…. That's correct."

"Tell me something…. Argus…. What are your views on these kids who are not old enough to be considered an adult just wasting away in these cells" she asked, her voice containing genuine concern which made Argus pause as he didn't know how to reply to her question correctly?

"Ahem…. Well…. I believe it's a shame that they wind up in here" Argus finally replied after clearing his throat, he wasn't sure if she would be happy with that response. However, after seeing a smile appear on her face, he struggled to find the right words as her smile completely caught him off guard.

"Exactly!…. Considering the state that our beloved world is in, especially with that giant cesspool of Grimm that aims to swallow our neighbors across the border…. Huntsmen and Huntresses are now needed more than ever" Basil said, the conviction in her voice shook Argus to his core as a grin appeared on his face.

Speaking with the Basilisk was becoming a rather enlightening experience for him. "So…. Headmistress what do you have in mind?" he asked, wondering just how grand her plans are and how they would tie into this little visit of hers.

Basil took a moment to find an answer, and she started to giggle as it was rare for someone outside her academy staff to try and figure out what she is thinking. Seeing Argus become unnerved at her random giggling, made her laugh some more. Despite having her entire morning wasted she was going to find her fun one way or another. "A second chance" she replied while trying to calm down her laughter.

Hearing her speak those words near the end of her laughing fit, Argus gave her a puzzled look "A second chance? I…. I… I don't understand."

Basil just sighed as that was a common reaction to her plans and ideas, the only one that understands the way she thought, lived across the border and he has own fair share of problems to deal with currently. Basil glanced at Argus "Yes a second chance…. As in a form of rehabilitation…. Many of today's youth have strayed from the right path, so I plan to whip these little demons back into shape."

"Through rehabilitation…," Argus replied as he slowly pieced everything she has said together.

Basil simply smiled "See…. Now you're learning"

"Wait does this have anything to do with the prisoner transfer for inmate 52267?" Argus asked as he recalled that strange request which took him most of the morning to try and figure out the reason behind it.

"Precisely!... That's the one who we are here to see" she replied.

"I see…. However I should warn you Headmistress, that he was a real hassle when he first came here, always picking fights…. It got so bad that this kid had to go into solitary confinement" Argus said as they were a few steps away from the door at the end of that almost endless spiral staircase. "Since then we haven't heard anything from him, it's almost like he prefers the solitary confinement."

"How adorable" Basil giggles as she starts to move towards the door only to her path blocked by Argus, she could hear a loud ruckus coming from behind the door. However, her eyes solely focused on the fool blocking her way.

Argus felt that cold shiver appears as her gaze focused on him, but he needed to warn her before she stepped through the door. After all, he has seen plenty strong-willed women break down within a manner of minutes from the inmate's constant verbal abuse "umm…. Headmistress…. Before you head in…."

A big cheeky grin appeared on her face from the concern in his voice "How cute…." Basil said as she quickly stepped around Argus and opened the door behind him.

"Hey…. wait…. Oh no," Argus said in a panic as he quickly chased after her, fearing for the worst. However, as he passed through the doorway, only to face with a sight that rendered him speechless. In front of him was the Headmistress standing right in the middle of the prison cells as a deafening silence engulfed the area; it was like all the inmates were too scared to make a sound.

He felt that cold shiver again as he heard the headmistress chuckle once more, the shiver intensified as he felt her gaze on him. "You worry too much…." she said with that big cheeky grin she is known for it. "Well?... what are you waiting for?"

Argus just stood there in sheer awe at the dead silent hall, and the Headmistress was indeed something special. "An invitation to your own home?... come on?…. Aren't you meant to be leading the way?" Argus felt that cold shiver run down his spine as he tells that she was getting more annoyed the longer they waited by the time of her voice.

"Umm right," he hastily replied and moved on ahead to show her the way to solitary confinement. As her mood lightened, he heard a collective sigh of relief from all the inmates within her presence.

In all honesty, Argus utterly dumbfounded that the inmates were quiet around the Headmistress. Many women came to see the inmates, and many times they had to leave immediately because of their constant harassment. But with Basil Serpentine? It was like they saw something that scared them half to death. Or perhaps it was like they were staring at their end itself as it passed by, and they shut themselves up for fear of being caught in its boney fingers.

Occasionally, he would catch an inmate flinching whenever the Headmistress would spare them a glance. If he wasn't feeling sympathetic, we probably would've laughed. But since the Headmistress was on a whole different level of scary, he understood why the inmates should be afraid. It also left him wondering how the new inmate would react to the sight of her as well.

"We should almost there, ma'am," he said nervously. "I must warn you though, and he's got an attitude problem as I said before. So be prepared."

"Argus, I've come across many young gentlemen and ladies with a bad attitude," Basil replied casually. "What's one more going to do?"

Argus decided not to respond to that before he kept his gaze forward. It didn't take long until they were in the solitary confinement section. Just like the others who weren't in solitary confinement, the prisoners became silent. It was almost like that could sense that she was here. When they reached the very end cell, Argus pushed a few keys on the pad next to the door before the glass showed the inmate behind it.

What Basil saw was a young man with a mess of black hair, light skin, and. Were those heavy restraints keeping him tied up? Although she would've identified the eye colour, she couldn't see them due to the young man having them closed, and she could see his chest rise and fall. He must've been asleep. And he seemed pretty lean in terms of body figure. But those were a lot of restraints on him. Straightjacket and chains? Seriously?

Basil raised an eyebrow at the restraints on the boy. "Really? Argus, I would think that he wouldn't need restraints from the way you described how lenient he was when you put him here."

"We just wanted to make sure he didn't make any escape attempts, ma'am," Argus said nervously.

The Headmistress hummed in response. She tapped the glass lightly to wake the boy up, only to receive silence in return. "Hmm...a heavy sleeper, eh?" She turned her attention to Argus. "Do you have a bucket and ice?"

"Umm, yes, we do," he answered in confusion. "Why?"

"Fetch me a bucket of ice water, will you?"

This response only confused the man even more, but he decided just to do as asked so as not to upset the Headmistress. Though it took a few trips to different parts of the prison, he managed to get the task done. In he came with a bucket filled with water and ice, just as he instructed.

"Okay, now what?" He asked.

Instead of answering right away, Basil took the bucket. "Open the door," she ordered.

"Um, Headmistress, I don't think that's a-"

"Open. The. Door."

Argus typed down the code and unlocked the door to the cell. Basil grinned before she opened the door and entered the cell to walk towards the sleeping inmate. She gave him a once over before flinging the ice water on him, which not only woke him up but also caused him to scream.

"Ah! What the fuck! That's cold!"

Basil looked on in amusement as he tried to shake off the ice. "Rise and shine, sleepy head~."

The inmate's eyes opened, revealing green eyes once he shook off the water. When he laid eyes on Basil, he stared for a right moment before giving Argus an amused look. "What's this, warden?" He asked mockingly. "Take your kid to work day?"

A vein popped on the headmistress' temple at that. "Funny," she said sarcastically before slamming the bucket onto the inmate's head, causing Argus to flinch and give the inmate a slight sympathetic look. "Tell me, young man, would a kid be able to do that?"

The inmate was starting to see stars after he was hot by the bucket. 'Are little girls even capable of hitting that hard?' he thought to himself, surprising himself that he was still able to think straight after such a hard hit. Once the stars finally faded and his vision cleared, he saw the warden gave him a look of sympathy, and it got him confused.

"You're cocky for someone who likes staying in solitary confinement," Basil said. "Think you can break out of here?"

"Is that a challenge?" The inmate said.

"If you take it as one. Though, I doubt you would put much effort into it, would you, Mr Jin?"

The inmate froze. Judging by his expression, Basil had to confirm that he was the one she was looking for her academy. She grinned in amusement when he tried to school his features a bored look, the latter by the name of Jin not realising that she has already seen right through him.

"I'm guessing he told you my name?" He asked.

"You've gotten yourself quite the reputation, Midori Jin." Midori was trying hard not to show any form of surprise. Basil continued. "Leader of a group of bandits that stole from a lot of good businesses, including the Amaranth fashion company. They said you were lazy, but judging from the reported raids that you and your bandit group made, you are far more capable than people give you credit for in the end.

Midori couldn't pinpoint why he felt like sweating, despite the cold water that splashed onto him, but something in him was telling him not to look at the girl straight in the eye. It was like his instincts were telling him to make a run for it, even though he was chained up. He gave a hard look to Basil, who only smiled in amusement. "Well, reputation aside, stand up and let's have a look at you," she said.

The prisoner refused, but the smart part of him was telling him to obey because from the looks of the kid, and from the way she had smacked him silly with a bucket, she had the potential of making him regret disobeying her. So, listening to the part of him that was smart, Midori finally shifted his legs to stand up. If it had been anyone else, they would've had trouble since there were shackles involved. However, Midori had no problem, and stood up to a full six foot three'.

Basil looked over his figure and noted how he had the character of a swimmer. "Hmm," she hummed. "As expected of a man your age, for someone so lazy." Midori chose to just ignore the comment. "Now then, do you know why I'm here, Mr Jin?"

"I'd rather not guess," he answered mildly.

"Well, have you ever heard of Shade Academy?"

"I know of it."

"Well, Mr Jin, I'm looking to recruit a few trouble makers to go through what I like to call rehabilitation. And you, Mr Jin, are one of the lucky few to be chosen for it."

Midori narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by rehabilitation?" He demanded.

"Why don't you take a guess this time? You're a smart boy, aren't you?"

Midori gave her a hard look as he assessed her words. Rehabilitation?... His eyes widened. "You mean you're recruiting juvenile delinquents to become huntsman and huntresses?" He asked in disbelief.

"See? I knew you were a smart boy," Basil said with a grin.

"Well, that's nice of you, but I'm not interested."

"Hmm… what if I told you that your squad confessed a few things about how you can be in the bandit tribe?"

This information got Midori to look at her, surprise evident on his face.

"Along with bringing a smart commander for a squad, before that you were the son of travelling merchants. The Jin family merchants to be exact. Your mother and father killed during the raid, but you were taken hostage and raised into becoming a bandit." Basil raised an eyebrow. "Did I make any mistakes in this explanation?" When he didn't respond, it confirmed that she was correct. "Mr Jin, joining Shade Academy will be the only way to keep you from suffering the same fate as your squad. But if you desire to join them, by all means."

His green eyes narrowed. "So I don't have any other options?"

"Those are your only options," Basil confirmed with a grin.

The dark-haired boy gave it a hard thought before sighing in defeat. "Fine…"

Just like that, another student recruited to the academy, with no fuss from the recruitee. To be given another chance to do something with his life, as well be out of this underground labyrinth Midori was a bonus. However, it might have to be Headmistress Basil's presence and negotiation skills that did most of the work.

Meanwhile at Shade Academy, in the cafeteria where the students can visit to get a meal, lined stainless steel benches full of assortments of food that they can choose to eat. After getting their meal, the students can enter the nearby hall, which is full of bench tables, these tables set out in a four by six format.

Seated at one of these tables was a tall Faunus male, and boy was he tall. He would tower over the rest of the students that sat near him. Let's just say you would be hard-pressed not to find him in a crowd of people.

On the table was a large selection of food that could feed a small family dinner party, and still have leftovers for the next few days. Yet this Faunus who stood out tall from the crowd started to eat like he had a black hole in his stomach. "My God, look at the Faunus go" whispered one student to another, while looking at the food he was eating.

"Yea, but do you see that he has no signs of being overweight he looks to be in great shape!" another student replied to the first in a whisper as well, noting the liger Faunus body shape.

The right sandy blonde ligers ear on top of the tall boys head flicked twice at the two students that were talking about him, and he grumbled setting his knife and fork gently down on his plate. He had to think for a moment before, picking up the utensils again deciding against the actions he wanted to do and continued eating.

"You know it's rude talking to someone behind their back" a feminine voice spoke behind the two students that were talking about the hungry liger. "Especially when he is one of us 'Angels' "the female voice added.

The large liger turned his head slightly to the left, so his amber and white eyes could find the owner of the voice. The feminine voice did match a girl that had maroon coloured hair that sat just above her shoulders. "Hmmm" the Faunus mused as he watched the girl walk past the two students, and stopped in front of him holding her tray of food.

"Hey, big guy! is that seat taken?" She asked him as she pointed to the empty spot next to him; she still had to slightly look up to him to ask the question to him.

The liger gave a smile as he made extra room for her on the table to comfortably sit and enjoy her lunch. "Go for it, No one wants to sit next to me" he replied to the girl beside him "My name is Valour".

"Cool!" the girl with maroon hair said with excitement as she sat down, placing her tray on the table in front of her. "I'm Sepia" she replied with her name back at him, taking time for her reddish-brown eyes to take in the other three trays of food on the table.

Valour had taken a look towards Sepia noting her olive skin, and a scar under her right eye. "Your arm?" he said surprisingly, as his gaze drawn to the cybernetic limb that looked like it replaced her left arm. "Sorry, it's not my business to ask" he quickly apologise to her.

"Hey! No need to apologies" Sepia waved her right hand back and forth with no care in the world. "It's the most common thing that people ask me" she added before taking a bite from her sandwich, with an audible crunch from the toasted bread.

Valour took this as a sign that he was in the clear, and he had not said anything wrong to Sepia. He turned to finish the remainder of the food that was on the first tray, before swapping it out for another plate.

"It was from an accident aways back" Sepia spoke to Valour, giving a brief explanation of how her left arm came to be today. "I saved someone though, that counts for something right" she added with a smile as she looked over to Valour.

She had taken in at his long sandy blonde hair, with an unnatural blue lock of hair on his right side of his face. "That's must have been awful. I mean losing your left arm, but I think the sacrifice is worth it. Life is precious, after all." Valour replied as he came close to halfway through whatever food was on his second tray already. It was clear that he could pack the food away, quickly with a body like his.

"It sure was" Sepia agreed to what Valour had said. "Life is way more precious than my arm. You can see its good as new!" she added with a flex of her left arm. The cybernetics being sleek, and looking almost like a regular arm, but in a dull metal black colour.

When Sepia flexed her cybernetic arm, the whole thing reacted like what a real arm would do. "Wow, that's amazing!" Valour seemed to be in awe at what he saw. It had to be since he took his attention away from the food that he was eating.

"Haha yep" She giggled as she noticed Valours mix match eyes. Amber was some common she saw in Faunus eyes, but to see his right eye being white in colour like he was blind. It was strange because it did not look like it was a blind eye, but a regular one with a white iris. "Your right eye, your not blind are you?" She asked him, noticing the scar that was like hers, but slightly bigger and deeper.

Valour laughed as he knew what Sepia was talking about and moved his thumb, so it was pointing to his right eye. "Not blind at all" he answered back. "Eyesight is a hundred per cent!" he added with a smile, which made Sepia questioning if that was true.

"Okay Mr Cool Faunus guy, cover your left eye," She asked Valour, who compiled and covered his left eye by placing a clean napkin over it with his left hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked the liger using her cybernetic hand to hold up three fingers.

"Three" Valour answered before she changed the count. "One" he answered again, and then she switched the number once more. "That's not a finger. That's your thumb" Valour explained as he saw Sepia holding out her thumb only.

"Wow, you passed!" she said with excitement before she returned to her food. "Practically everyone falls for that!" she giggled that last part before taking another bite from her sandwich.

Valour smiled as he continued to eat the rest of his second tray of food until he was on to his last plate, he took another look over to Sepia and noticed the white 'Angel' band on her arm. "You are an Angel like me," he said to her pointing to the armband.

"So are you haha" she replied with a smile as she saw that he was on his last tray of food. "I wonder if the partners, and teams based on whether you're an Angel or Demon?" she asked, thinking that this academy must be different from the others.

She was curious about the academy ever since she got her uniform "I mean like seriously… it's good that I can pick what type of skirt I want to wear, but those tops. Thank Oum that they had short sleeve ones. I want to keep my freedom" Sepia thought as she looked over to Valour who was concentrating his last tray of food.

"Man how does he pack all that food in," she thought as she mentally went through the list of things she saw Valour eat. "Well, he's tall and well built... like he can life twenty of me. Maybe that's why he eats so much! To keep his body fueled up with the energy to train" she concluded why he was eating so much, she could see just how uncomfortable he was in his uniform.

"That Gakuran must be a tight fit on him, and I wonder if they had to make a size just for him? Oh who knows, I guess we can hang out together. He seems like a nice guy, and I want to try and climb on top of his shoulders!" Sepia finally finished her internal monologue, as Valour had finished the last of his food on his tray.

"Ah that was a nice feed," Valour said with a light pat to his stomach with his left hand, making Sepia laugh lightly.

"Careful or you might explode" Sepia joked as she stood up from the bench along with Valour ready to put the empty trays on the return cart near the cafeteria door. "Want to hang out? It's not like we have anything to do until tomorrow anyway" Sepia asked him as she placed her empty tray on the cart.

Valour placed his four empty trays neatly on top of the one that Sepia had put down. "I would like that" he answered her with another one of his smiles. "Hanging out with friends is a great way to pass the time after all" he added to his first comment.

"Well then, if we are friends then…" Sepia said with a giant smile, as she walked around the back of Valour. Adjusting her white knee socks so that they don't shift from what she was about to do.

"Um is there a problem?" Valour asked nervously afraid as he felt Sepia placed bother of her hands-on Valours shoulders.

"Oh nothing is wrong~" Sepia replied cutely as in one swift movement she pulled herself up. "There we go…. My…. the view from up here is great!" she said excitedly like a little child would for getting a shoulder ride.

Valour's long hair shifted to one side, so it did not get caught on Sepia's clothing as she sat on his shoulders. "Really?" he said to her as he looked up to her face.

"Awww pretty please?" Sepia replied with a look of excellent puppy dog eyes back down to Valour. She pulled off this look well, as it was second nature to her.

The large liger gave a soft sigh, as he gave in to his new friend. "Fine, you win" he answered back to her, before holding on to her legs for her support as he started to walk.

"Yes!" Sepia cheered as she fist-pumped the air above her with her right hand, as they started to walk out of the cafeteria.

Valour carried Sepia on his shoulders towards the exit of the cafeteria. He stopped at the door, wondering how he was going to exit with his passenger on his shoulders. A young male opened and held the door open, allowing the Faunus ease of access to the exit. "There you go big fella," This nice person said to him, his brown eyes tracing up to the liger's face, as he was at least a foot taller than himself. This student had traced his sight up Sepia's body to her face, laughing eternally at the sight of the two students before him.

"Thank You! Um." Sepia thanked the student who looks incredible short from her current height. Stopping to um as she did not his name, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Rusty my lady." The shorter student replied to her awkward silence, pretending to tip an imaginary hat in fashion but instead keeping a few strands of his burnt coloured hair from getting into his eyes.

Sepia smiled, knowing Rusty's name as she jumped slightly on Valours shoulders. "Awesome! We should hang out sometime?" she asked him, thinking he might hang out with her and her chariot.

"Maybe later" Rusty replied to Sepia as he saw Valour, and something had raced through his mind. He moved beside Valour his hand patting the ligers back "Don't die now".

"Huh?" Valour turned his head slightly to try and look at Rusty, causing Sepia to lose balance for a split moment. Before he could look at Rusty, his head snapped to look one way, as Sepia's legs slammed against either side of his head to help keep her balance.

"Watch yourself those could kill you." Rusty chuckled at the giant's expense as he can see how toned Sepia's legs are. "She might have a mean kick to her," he thought as he placed his hand firmly on Valours back, guiding him through the rest of the door. The liger had to almost squat to be able to not hit Sepia's head on the frame. "Now behave you two?!" he said with a smirk as Sepia giggled as she could see far and wide.

Once Valour and Sepia had left Rusty's eyesight, he pulled out an elegant pen "Now let me jot this down for future... material" He said to himself while pulling out a small leather-bound pocket notebook. "The gentle giant and the amazon?... hmmm…. needs work" he added to himself.

As Rusty was jotting down the ideas that were racing through his mind with his trusty elegant pen, he overheard a commotion further inside the cafeteria. He saw a student that was getting harassed by a Demon student by his badge and started to put his notebook away in his school jackets pocket. As Rusty got closer to the commotion, he could tell that a Faunus girl was the victim of harassment, and he decided to stick his nose into the mess.

"Hello there" Rusty greeted the Demon student hoping to get the attention him. His greeting worked as the Demon student stopped what he was doing, turning towards Rusty facing him head-on.

"Who are you. Angel?" The Demon student said in a manner like he was some sort of noble. "Never mind that you can buzz off, or otherwise I'll make you" he changed his mind looking ready to go at Rusty. The Faunus student who harassed quickly took this chance to get away from the Demon student.

Rusty did not change his stance, having a look of confidence on his face. "I don't think you want to do that," he said as he held his elegant pen in his hand pointing the tip towards the Demon student who laughed as he stood slightly taller than Rusty.

"That pen will not help you, Angel" The Demon student laughed as he brought his fist back ready to throw a punch at Rusty, but he stopped any movements when a sword's tip brought to his face.

Rusty's pen had changed into a fencing style sword from a click from his pen." Listen, buddy, and i don't want to fight" Rusty said first as the Demon student had lowered his fist knowing that he lost the fight before it started. "Don't pick on people because you can, and we can play along nicely. Capiche?" Rusty told him with a smile.

The Demon student had nodded his face at Rusty, before running away when the sword had been removed. "The pen is mightier than the sword as they say," he said with a laugh waving his sword casually stopping his blade when a booming voice was heard.

"Mister Mills!"

Rusty turned at the sound of his surname, and he saw a man who looked to be in his late thirties giving him a rather scrutinising look with his yellow eyes. "As a young man of your calibre, I would've expected you to handle the situation in a more professional manner," he said in a scolding tone. "Though I do see why you handled it the way you did." He dug ashen coloured gloves into the pocket of his grey coat and pulled out his scroll, which was currently showing footage of the incident between Rusty and the Demon student.

"Unfortunately, fighting outside of combat classes are strictly prohibited, and will be punished immediately." He then slipped the scroll back into his pocket when he noticed the young man give a sheepish expression. "But due to the nature of the situation, and that it is only your first day, I shall let this slide for now." The man straightened up his black bow tie and brushed the jack-o-lantern orange hair back. "However, if this happens again, I will not hesitate to punish both you and any other student you engage in a fight with. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Jacobee," Rusty answered with a slight bow to his head. "It won't happen again."

Jacobee hummed and walked away. "Do carry on now," he said.

"Geez…" Rusty mused to himself as he pulled out his notebook from his pocket opening up again. "Light bulb! I need to drop this down before I forget!" he said to himself as he wandered off down the halls scribbling in his notebook.


End file.
